Shugo Chara Love
by Themessengers1
Summary: yeah another love story with Amu and Ikuto. I just wanted to write one while i was watching the anime again.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys I'm starting a new Story I will continue my Other story don't worry and it may have up towards 30 chapters or something I really don't know but anyway my writing style in this story will be different and so will the Anime it is from the anime is…Shugo Chara yes and I need to refresh myself on the series and I could have another story on 2 more animes after ending the others….so yes a lot planed for the future and anyway I guess on with the story OH and I will make theses chapters long so I can work on them for a while before updating the Princess Tutu which should be getting good and I know long intro and crap but don't worry I usually write a few chapters at a time and I may get slow on updates and all because of school and my classes but I will update as soon as I can I promise! Ps I might not make Ikuto as pervy as usual  
>AND I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA!<p>

* * *

><p>AMU'S POV<br>I lie awake in bed still thinking about how Ikuto had yelled at me for taking a punch in the face for him.

FLASH BACK  
>"Ikuto!" I jumped in front of Ikuto and took a punch in the face because I don't want his amazing face to get beat up because of me. "Amu no don't." Ikuto picked me up the second I was punched in the face. My nose was bleeding and my mouth had gone numb so I couldn't talk. We got back to my house faster than usual by that time my mouth wasn't numb and my nose wasn't bleeding anymore. Ikuto put me down and I ran and got cleaned up and changed clothes Ikuto had blood on his shirt he just took his shirt off while I was in my room. "Amu what the hell were you thinking? You scared me!" Ikuto was furious. "I don't know what I was thinking Ikuto I just didn't wanna see you get hurt!" My voice was shaky because I was trying not to cry. 'Ikuto never yells at me he never has' "Amu I'm a lot tougher than you are you could've been seriously hurt thank god you weren't but you don't understand when you fell to the ground I thought you had been knocked out." Ikuto yelled and was furious after he said that he jumped off my balcony and chara-nari (idk if I spelled that right) with Yoru and floated away into the night.<br>END OF FLASHBACK

AMU'S POV  
>I've been crying for over an hour and it's almost 2am but I can't sleep knowing I hurt Ikuto like that. I decided to walk out onto my balcony and just stare at the stars I could go on the roof so I climbed onto my railing and grabbed the roof pulling myself up. I can usually get up but getting down is a whole different process. "Ikuto if you can hear me I'm so sorry I shouldn't have done that I'm sorry that I worried you and scared you but you didn't have to yell at me you never yell at me." I had started to cry again and I had curled up just looking up at the stars seems to calm me down but not this time. It was getting cold again and I just had a tank top and shorts on so I was shivering. "Amu I'm sorry I yelled at you." Ikuto jumped onto my roof and walked over and sat beside me. "Amu you know you don't have to shiver with me around." Ikuto scooted over and put his arm around me which caused me to blush. "Thanks Ikuto you could've just given me you jacket though." "Really I thought you would want my arm around you if you don't want me to then I guess I won't." Ikuto started to move his arm but I put my hand on his arm stopping him. "I never said I didn't like it Ikuto but I would like to wear your jacket every once in a while." I started to blush again. "Well if you say so." Ikuto removed his arm and took his jacket off and let me put I on the put his arm around me again.<p>

IKUTO'S POV  
>It feels so natural having my arm around her. Amu got closer to me and laid her head on my shoulder causing me to blush a little. "Ikuto I like it when we have these moments." Amu has gotten used to me acting like this but she won't be my girlfriend or at least I haven't asked her yet. "So do I, I wish we had them more often." I pulled her even closer to me to make her warmer I could tell she was still shivering. "Yeah me too." 'I want to ask her to be my girlfriend right now I think she has feelings for me of course she does but she might say no because of our ages its only 2 years and she's 19 now.' "Amu can I ask you something?" I was getting really nervous now. "Of course Ikuto what is it?" I pulled myself together and gathered up all my strength. "Amu will you be my girlfriend?"<p>

* * *

><p>AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I end the story there cliffhanger! I is mean I know but hayyyy I can do what I want to so tehehehehehe. Bye-bye for now<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Yes I am back nowwwwwws I told you guys I'm not gonna update this story as much it's like a side project but I will update it as much as I can and they are a lot longer which I kinda like but I'm not changing the P.T. story to this writing style I might make them a little longer but I'm keeping it in the narrative view!

* * *

><p>AMU'S POV<br>'did he just ask me to be his girlfriend? Omg he did! I can't believe it finally he asks me!' I was in complete shock from his question. "I would love to be your girlfriend Ikuto I've been waiting for you to ask me." I was starting to blush really bad so I just wrapped my arms around Ikuto's waist and hid my face in his side. Ikuto chuckled when I did this. "Amu you don't have to hide your blush from me you look a lot cuter when you blush." When he said that he made me blush even more.

IKUTO'S POV  
>'she really said yes' "Amu it's getting late we should get off the roof and you should go to bed." I didn't really want to get off the roof but I could tell she was getting tired. "Ikuto could you stay with me tonight my parents and sister aren't going to be here for the next week and I don't wanna be alone." I knew she would say something like that. "Fine but I won't sleep in your bed since the last time that happened I got slapped." Amu giggled "well yeah but you are my boyfriend now." "I'm glad you're calling me that already." She moved her head so she could look at me. "Well it is what you are." "Fine lets go to your room." I lifted her up bridal style causing her to blush again and easily dropped down and landed on her balcony and set her down on her bed realizing she had fallen asleep I guess she wanted to fall asleep in my arms.<p>

AMU'S DREAM  
>I am running through a burning house holding a child that looks a lot like me but I know isn't Ami. "Help *cough cough* anybody help us" I couldn't stop coughing and I held the child close to my chest keeping her out of the smoke as best as I could. I tried to open the door but one of the wooden beams in the ceiling fell on me and killing me and the child.<p>

AMU'S POV  
>"Amu! Amu!" Ikuto was shaking me to try to wake me up. "What?" it sounded like I had fear in my voice. "Amu are you alright? You were screaming." I sat up and looked at him. "I was having a nightmare I was in a house fire carrying a baby that looked like me but wasn't Ami." I thought he was going to look at me like I was crazy. "Amu it must've scared you really bad if you were screaming that loud." Ikuto wrapped his arms around me and I wrapped my arms around his neck and placed my head on his chest "Yeah it scared me really bad."<p>

IKUTO'S POV  
>"Amu it's ok I'm here I'm always gonna be here for you I'm just a phone call away if you ever need me." I tightened my grip around her waist and I could feel her crying because my shirt was getting wet where her face was. "Amu why are you crying?" "Because I'm just really happy right now I never want this to end I never want you to leave me." She tightened her grip around my neck and looked up at me. "Amu you know me you know I'm never going to really leave you I will always be here." I started rubbing her back to try to make her feel even better. "I know I just don't want you to leave me….what time is it anyway?" I looked over at the clock it said 9:02am. "It's just after 9 so we should probably get up." I tried to unlock her grip from around my neck but she refused to let go. I chuckled "Amu you need to let go of me in order to get up." "Fine I'll let go." She released her grasp from around my neck. "Amu, want me to fix you two brunch?" Sue flew out of her egg and flew over to me and Amu "Sue do whatever you want and Ikuto get out or go somewhere and let me change." Amu got up and started to push me out her door. "Awwh I can't stay and watch." I smirked saying this "No! You perv!" She pushed me out of her door and locked it and I heard her shut her balcony curtains. 'maybe I should go home and change and maybe bring a couple change of clothes since I might stay here and keep her company.'<p>

* * *

><p>ZOMG this is really long again idk when I was gonna make it end but here is a good place and yeah I brought a little pervyness into the story just a little I'm not good at that I'm good with like perfect romances and stuff I will add action and stuff so keep with me plzzzzz yeah….update's on this should be once a week I will write a notice if there wont be any updates and I will do that to both stories just cuz that is better sooooo long outro but hey laters!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey I am backkssss well im like writing a bunch of chapters in one day cuz I is on a freakin roll yes yes I am so be happy I have major writers block on my P.T. story sooooo tehehe sorry I will unblock it some how!

AMU'S POV

I heard the front door close I guess Ikuto went to get a few thing's that's what he told me. 'I wonder what I should wear today?' "Amu I can draw you an outfit if your stuck on what to wear." Miki flew over to me with her drawing pad and started drawing on was way to girlie the second was to sporty and the third was perfect "I like the third one best and it matches Ikuto's jacket!"

The outfit I chose was a black and red striped short-sleeve t-shirt with a skull on my right shoulder and a black skirt with ruffles and some red short boots with black laces. I put my hair up the way I usually do with a skull beret. (like the one hair thing that she wears to school or whatever) by the time I had come down for Breakfast I heard Ikuto come through the door he went upstairs I guess to put his stuff away.

"Hey Sue whatcha making?" I walked into the Kitchen to see what Sue was making. "Well I am making you and Ikuto some sandwiches and me Miki and Ran are going out so you and Ikuto can be alone." "Yeah maybe she'll get her first kiss today." Ran flew into the kitchen Miki followed her. "Maybe she will you three never know." Ikuto walked up and wrapped his arms around me from behind. "And if you're lucky you'll get a kiss on the cheek." I said which made everyone else frown.

"Amu you need to have your first kiss your 19 for crying out loud you need to have your first kiss." "Oh just shut up Ran." I just turned my head away from Ran trying to ignore her. "Amu the sandwiches are ready." Sue flew over and set down two plates I ate mine in 3 bites I was really hungry then I had a bottle of water. "Well me and the girls are going out for a while you." "Later Ran, Miki, Sue." "Later I won't make her do too much." "Perv!" I smacked Ikuto on the head he was smirking.

IKUTO'S POV

Finally some alone time last night we had a little privacy but I could hear the three of them giggling from Amu's bedroom. "Amu I can't believe you haven't kissed anyone yet a girl as pretty as you should have been kissed long ago." I made her blush of course I did. "Well I just wanted to wait for the right guy to ask me out." "Am I the right guy?" "That I'm not sure of." "Awwh Amu that hurts." I made a cat face and dragged her over to the couch.

"Ikuto I didn't mean to hurt your feelings it's just I just don't wanna kiss anyone or anything right now I don't feel like I'm ready for that." "Amu I'm willing to go slow I may not want to but I will I don't wanna make you unhappy or uncomfortable." "Oh really then will you stop being a pervert?" "That I can't do because it's who I am." I put my arm around her. "Fine that I can deal with." She leaned over on me.

"Good and you don't have to live with your family anymore you know that." "Why would I leave my family? They give me everything I need and where would I live I mean really it's not like I'm gonna shack up with Rima or Yaya they have apartments that only have one room." "I have a two room apartment you could live with me if you wanted to I wouldn't mind your 19 you need to leave your house and go and move and start your life." "Ikuto I've been dating you for a day I'm not gonna shack up with you after one day."

"Amu you have been acting like my girlfriend for over 2 years now why don't you just admit you were basically my girlfriend then." "Fine maybe I was and maybe I had very big feelings for you then and maybe it kinda was like we were dating but I mean I still don't want to live with you I would feel like I'm being a burden because I don't have a job." "Amu my sister pays for my apartment and she hasn't been in contact with me for four years but she still pays for it and I have a job and you could look for one if you wanted and you wouldn't be a burden it would make me very happy if you moved in with me." Amu just shut up and didn't say anything about it. "Fine I will move in with you I'll call my parent's and tell them."

"Ok, and what did you mean by you had big feelings for me?" Amu started blushing. "Well…I might have fallen in love with you." Her face turned extremely red. "Do you still love me now or do you just like me?" her face just got redder and redder and I couldn't help but chuckle. "I may or may not still love you." "Amu it's a yes or no question so do you love me or not?"

"Yes Ikuto yes I do." "Good. Because I love you." I don't think I've ever seen her face that red. "I love you too Ikuto." She hid her face in my shoulder and wrapped her arms around me and brought her legs up onto the couch. "I'm just gonna leave a note for my parents do you wanna help me pack or do you want to get my room ready?" "I'll go get your room ready." I got up and walked out the door and headed to my apartment.

OMG yay I was gonna make this longer but i didnt because i felt like that was a good place to stop it there XD


End file.
